wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1: Appearance in Japan
Appearance in Japan (日本上陸?) is the first of the 10 Episodes from the Anime Naruto Heroes. Summary Young Yuuta Kobayashi and Christopher Hikari stays up late playing Sonic Heroes and falls asleep, his fingers hitting the "pause" button as he does so. Inside the game, Paul Gekko and Toshiya Gekko and Kazuya Gekko are on board the Egg Fleet to Eggman's Command Ship, the Egg Whale, the Egg Fleet and the Jungle Fortress jumped out of the game. Plot Part One Young Yuuta Kobayashi and Christopher Hikari stays up late playing Sonic Heroes and falls asleep, his fingers hitting the "pause" button as he does so. Inside the game, Paul Gekko and Toshiya Gekko and Kazuya Gekko are on board the Egg Fleet to Eggman's Command Ship, the Egg Whale, Meanwhile, Decoe tells Doctor Eggman that the doors of the base have been closed and locked. Eggman complains that Sonic always interferes with his plans before Cream the Rabbit responds that Sonic would always be determined to put a stop to his evil plans. As Eggman proves that Sonic is too late to stop him (in this case where all he has to is to insert a Chaos Emerald along with the other six emeralds into the Energy Amplifier machine in the center of the room), Paul, Toshi and Kazu smashes into the scenery, much to Eggman's disgrace. After hitting some inputs, Eggman tells Sonic that he can't be stopped and all he has to press a button he's holding. Paul taunts in response that Eggman should press the button before Sonic can grab it. Just then Minamoto no Raikō arrives who begins to attack Sonic around the room. Paul manages to trick the Samurai into shooting the machine the Chaos Emeralds had been powering. The machine malfunctions and opens a portal to the real world and the Egg Fleet and the Jungle Fortress jumped out of the game. Chris dives into the pool sticking out his hand to which Paul, Kazu and Toshi clings on to and pulls him out of the water. Team Okaina is thankful to the rescue which surprises Chris and he eagerly introduces himself, asking for Paul's name as he does so with his nickname "Sonic the Hedgehog". Part Two The next morning, Mega Man, Naori Uchiha and Rush follow Dr. Eggman and Paul Gekko into the real world, much to the surprise of Yuta, his sister Akane and their parents. Yuta's father volunteers to take Mega Man to Tokyo, where they expect Dr. Eggman to be headed with his Egg Fleet. Meanwhile, Paul Gekko and co. were having fun at the amusement park and mentions that Dr. Eggman must be within their midst and as proof, the doctor is shown on a City named Nabari inside his fortress in the Jungle, plotting to take over this new world and build his Eggman Empire on it. Mega Man and Rush follow Wily's trail to an amusement park. As Mega Man begins to attack, Wily rallies all his robots into a giant war machine called Samurai Man. Mega Man's attacks are futile. Samurai Man tails Mega Man to Yuta's school. Kicking a football with a Charge Kick, Paul Gekko trashes Wily's robot, but Wily escapes. Mega Man has run out of energy and Yuta sacrifices his time to skip Judo to help him. He summons Eddie to replenish Mega Man. Rush flies Mega Man and Yuta around Japan, with the two suspecting Dr. Wily is based in Mt. Fuji. Sure enough, Wily is creating a new robot powered by volcanic energy called Lava Man. Mega Man and Paul Gekko attacks Wily's army of rampaging lava robots. Akane summons Proto Man and Beat to help Mega Man. While Proto Man and Beat take care of the lava robots, Mega Man breaks into Wily's lab and he and Proto Man beat all eight of Wily's Robot Masters. Wily makes his escape in a rocket, but Proto Man diverts his rocket to go back into Yuta's video game. After celebrating Wily's defeat, the game characters return to the game world. Screenshots Naruto Heroes Episode 1 Screenshot.png Naruto Heroes Episode 1 Screenshot 2.png Naruto Heroes Episode 1 Screenshot 3.png Naruto Heroes Episode 1 Screenshot 4.png Category:Episodes